


The Toaster Attack

by Yanie_Twee



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Loki doesn't understand modern technology, Toaster - Freeform, Tony thinks it's funny, this is probably trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 20:49:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9090181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yanie_Twee/pseuds/Yanie_Twee
Summary: Loki encounters a toaster for the first time and doesn't quite get that the toast is supposed to pop out. Loki is good and with the Avengers just for the sake of this.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Very short, what a surprise..... jk I suck at writing

"That," Tony pointed to the metal box on the countertop, "is a toaster." 

"Yes, we've cleared that up, but what does it do?" 

Tony threw a loaf of bread on the counter and shoved it at Loki.

"It toasts your bread, genius." Tony took the bag of bread and took two pieces out. 

 Loki tried to grab at the bread, but Tony smacked his hands away. Loki glared, but watched anyway. 

"So you take it like this," Tony slid the bread into the toaster. "then you pick how much you want it toasted with this dial," he pointed to the knob, "then you use this button to slide the toast down into the toaster." Tony slid down the button while Loki looked on, unimpressed. 

After a minute of waiting, Loki whined, "When is it going to be finished?". 

"Just wait a minute, would you!" Tony rolled his eyes. 

Loki rested his chin on his hand, preparing for a long wait when the toast popped out of the toaster with a ding. He jumped back on his feet in surprise, the chair clattering to the ground behind him. He reached out and shoved the toaster off of the counter in his surprise. 

Tears from laughter were in Tony's eyes as he witnessed Loki's reaction. 

"JARVIS, did you get that on tape?"  
 


End file.
